


Drive Me Crazy

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: First or second person drabbles<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo, hot and sweaty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Crazy

When he got the zipper all the way down, his eyes bugged out at what I was wearing. “Frak, Kara! How did you get away with that under your flight suit without anyone noticing?”

I gave him my most mysterious smile. “Starbuck secret, Helo.”

He shoved my hands out of the way with a tense growl and stripped my flight suit off. He was sweaty and pushy and I’ve never understood why something that was usually the kiss of death in any other guy turned me on so much when it was him.

His fingers slipped on my own sweaty skin. His hand dug into my ass and pulled me to the edge of the table. Without any warning, he sank his cock into me. 

“He..Helo!” It came out in an embarrassing squeak, as my orgasm rolled through my body. How does he do this to me?

Helo, smug grin on his face, paced himself, planning to make me come again before he did. Luckily I always had an ace in the hole when I planned to drive Helo into alpha mode. I pulled his mouth to mine, kissed him sloppily, and bit my way up his jaw to his ear. “Love you, Karl.”

“Oh, gods, Kara!” His hips jerked as his arms tightened around me. “You mean it?”

My turn to wear the smug smile.


End file.
